creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979/Archive 13
Favor Would you do me a favor and shoot me a "Hey, it's me" email to jayten1984 at gmail dot com. Thanks, brotha. Jay Ten (talk) 22:25, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Article I would be happy to check out the article. My e-mail is gkbloem@gmail.com Umbrello (talk) 18:39, May 22, 2017 (UTC) A Jeff Inspired Story Hey BanningK. I'm a huuge fan, especially of your Jeff the Killer remake. Kind of opened my eyes to how some good stories are just poorly written. That being said, I decided to rewrite the story of my personal favorite creepypasta monster, Jane the Killer. I don't know your opinion on the character, but I wrote the story as a continuation of the mythology and setting you reinvented in your remake a few years ago. Honestly I'm just wondering what you think of it, and if I did your Jeff justice. http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jane_the_Killer_2017 -Irish Irish tyranny (talk) 19:49, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, I've put my latest story on the writers workshop, hope it's good enough for the wiki --Luke the Wolf (talk) 12:22, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, I've put my latest story on the writers workshop, hope it's good enough for the wiki You should find it easily, it's xcalled Eclipse: A Second Chance, hope you have the timeto review --Luke the Wolf (talk) 12:25, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, I've put my latest story on the writers workshop, hope it's good enough for the wiki You should find it easily, it's xcalled Eclipse: A Second Chance, hope you have the time to review it. --Luke the Wolf (talk) 12:25, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Drop the BAAASSS Remember that old Hollyharson Manor story I was writing some few years ago? I finally got a finished rough draft if you care to look through it. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:591025 Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 10:45, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me Mr Banning, but I notied next to a users contributions are red or green numbers. Do I need to worry about those. Sorry if this is something I missed, I am new here. --Icydice (talk) 18:56, August 31, 2017 (UTC) You have some competition I've learned that "Dinner with Vivianna" isn't the only food horror comedy piece out there. Raidra (talk) 00:03, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Hey Banning, was just looking through the comments section on JtK 2015 and noticed that your original was twice as long. Do you happen to have a link to the original? 22:47, September 18, 2017 (UTC)Lavecki :http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_the_Killer_2015:_Creator%27s_Cut Your Friendly Neighborhood Toddler (talk) 22:51, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Gonna add my author category Pending approval Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:38, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. Could you add it to A Figure in the Fog for me? It's locked as a past PoTM winner. Thanks again! Doom Vroom Category Request Hi, Banning! I thought I'd harass ask you for permission to add a Doom Vroom category. I meet the conditions per the blog rules (21 original stories, wiki signatures on each, and my own work) save for Admin approval. I have plans to continue to expand my collection of stories, so - uh - the hypothetical category would definitely get some use and expansion in the future XD Thank you for taking the time to consider my request. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:36, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you~ [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:55, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the blog! Since it wouldn't let me post to the blog for some reason, I'll leave a message here. Thanks for the information about the user categories! I've just finished putting my stories in their own category. ~basks in the glow of having my own category~ Raidra (talk) 15:44, September 20, 2017 (UTC) New Wicker Saga Story Hey, Banning! If/when you have the time, hoped you might check out my new Wicker Saga story Sins of the Father. Thanks in advance! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 13:22, September 21, 2017 (UTC) I did the thing I did that thing I said I was going to do . Umbrello (talk) 02:14, October 4, 2017 (UTC) A New Weakness Hey. New Inbound It A VS One Creepypasta VS Crazypasta 2:42 October 6 2017 (UTC) Story Critiques? Hey I've uploaded a story to the writers workshop. Wanted some feedback if you wouldn't mind, or aren't too busy. I've gone through and fixed all the things Word might flag with a little underline but am pretty much confident I've missed some things, although that's not really my concern truly. I'm mostly unsure about its quality as a story, since its pretty short and I intended it to be more entertaining than scary, although it is about ghosts and the like. Anyway, if you have time, give it read. Much obliged. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:596033 EtherBot (talk) 10:06, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Author category Hey buddy, how have you been. It's been a while. I was wondering if you could help me out. I received a message that I qualify to have my own category as an author with more than 10 stories and I should contact an admin. Would that be something you could help me out with. I'd appreciate it. thank so much User:KillaHawke1 Hi, you may not know me, but I hope you have a wonderful day. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 23:04, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Rewrite? Hey banningk, if memory serves me right, you made the quite amazing Jeff rewrite that MrCreepypasta read. I loved it by the way. Since you're an admin I wanted to ask if I could rewrite a previously deleted story I wrote and get it up to Standards, please let me know the results soon. LionPrince13 (talk) 22:01, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Category I have reached the 10 pastas treshold and would like to request a category of my own. The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 15:49, November 4, 2017 (UTC) thanks! thanks for letting me know and no problem! my god was the describing awesome. and I think you did good in the Jeff's Killers one too if you even wrote that one. You did good by making Randy not a total douchebag, just a forced kid who regrets his choices. I honestly feel remorse for him, anyways see ya! LionPrince13 (talk) 02:57, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving! Hopefully the food preparation went well. Raidra (talk) 00:26, November 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you; we had a good one. I'm glad you liked the video. Things are going pretty well. Mom recently had physical therapy to strengthen her muscles so she can move easier. Her back has been hurting the last few days, but she got some medicine for that, so it's been easing. We appreciate all the well-wishes. :Best wishes to you all too. :-) Raidra (talk) 15:24, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Reporting for Duty! I have just gave a sizeable expansion to FilmCriticFrog's latest entry on the Collaboration Project (with his permission, of course). However, I'm not very sure if my descriptions are accurate, and I would like to ask you to review my expansion and clean it up a bit, as I assume you are much more familiar with inner mechanisms of US Military than I am. The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 14:12, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :Sir, I don't want to sound like a jerk, but you'd say that you'll look into the entry the day I sent you the note: it's been three days since. Please look into it ASAP. Or let me know if you can't, so I can ask someone else (although I still prefer you do it). :The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 11:58, December 23, 2017 (UTC) A Bit Louder. I thank you for your review of my entry, but the one I was talking about is currently the last one, written by FilmCriticFrog, titled "Mercy". I have expanded it with his permission (easily seen in History of the page) but am slightly unsure if my terminology is correct. I hate to be Peeves, but I kindly ask you to review it. The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 20:16, December 23, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you very much for your corrections. I'll get the word to Frog and let him edit the entry to be more logical. :PS: I'll be putting up my admin aplication in a bit. Be sure to check it out and leave your vote, be it for, against, or neutral. :The Star is falling '-' Greet the First Dawn! 07:46, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I'm Frog. I heard from Helel Ben Shahaar that you did a review of one of my entries for the collab, Mercy, and while I'm interested to hear what you thought, I;m sorry for not getting some of the military facts straight. Would it be possible to message me about what I could do to fix it? I'm willing to change the entry to be more accurate if I could get some guidance about how to do so. Thanks! FilmCriticFrog (talk) 07:03, December 25, 2017 (UTC) I need to know if this is good for the wiki or not. If you get the chance, pirate any game you want to. Eventually, you will come upon The Pirated Flesh. It's true form is unknown, as it changes from game to game, but most who see it describe it as a mass of decaying flesh that it takes from it's victims. If you keep playing the game, it will corrupt the game, and will soon corrupt the entire computer. The only way to escape is to delete the game as soon as you see it. If it takes over the computer, you will be pulled into the computer by a unknown force. The soul of the victim will get corrupted and destroyed until all that is left is the skin. The Pirated Flesh will attach the flesh to it's body, making it bigger. The more lives it takes, the faster the corruption will take over the computer. B.J. Blazkowicz III (talk) 01:54, December 29, 2017 (UTC) A somewhat late message I just wanted to say to be careful in your holiday celebrations because problems can arise if you let things get out of hand. ;-) Raidra (talk) 23:34, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the feedback! Thank you so much for the feedback on my writing! Most people just leave a few words along the lines of "liked it!" so it's great to have some more detailed commentary. I continue to try to encourage my friends to be as brutal as they wish in their critiques but it's yet to happen. This was really my first delve into anything horror related that was the length of a novel. I'm proud of SYS for being the first book I ever really finished, edits and all. At the same time I want the next one to be better and I know I can't do that without understanding where I fall short. Thank you for the advice to try Deviantart; I hadn't thought of that site in a while. I hope to someday soon have something more original to submit here! AllyVordan (talk) 07:32, January 10, 2018 (UTC) adding new message Need Some Advice About Online Content I'm getting one of my stories featured here finally published in Createspace. However, the ebook company Draft2Digital tells me they can't submit to their various vendors due to it being featured as online content. Do you think I would to have the story deleted for this rule? Have you heard of other people having the same sort of problem? --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 00:53, January 11, 2018 (UTC) adding new message RE: I think it depends... Thank you. I'll try to get in touch with Cleric. How long does he response to new messages? --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 15:32, January 11, 2018 (UTC) adding new message RE2: I think it depends... I don't think the Cleric is going to response to my query. I either might have done something wrong in message process or it might have been buried in the sheer amount of comments. I'm thinking of either changing the title of this story in Creepypasta or transferring it to Troll Pasta so people can still read it even though it's no longer on this wiki. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 03:47, January 19, 2018 (UTC) All Hail! You sir, are an office legend Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 11:05, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the message on my wall and the reply on my blog. Also, thank you for your services as well. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 18:15, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Ps Banning, I was wondering if you would be willing to give me advice on All Too Human. I know it has a 5 responses and is nominated, but I haven't really gotten any advice or tips to improve the story besides a few very minor things. It's just a request of course, no rush or demand. Reply to Request Thanks banning! I'm very excited to see what you think. Sorry for the late reply, I hope your day is going well. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 02:48, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the reply! I'm glad I made that story, people seem to enjoy it. I consider it the best one I've made to date. Anyways, glad you enjoyed it. Means a lot from the creator of Tobit. Admittedly I haven't read any of the series, but I've heard great things about it and I might have to give it a read. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 01:22, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Oi! Hello Banning! It's been almost a year since I last talked to you, and now I'm definely back on editing and everything. However, I'm in a much slower pace nowadays, however, that's to be expected in my current life situation. My life is wonderful outside the computer screen nowadays. I've never felt so positive and energetic before, and now that I'm close to starting my 20's, I feel much more mature than when I was first active around here, when I was 15/16. I recently re-read some of your stories, and now I am feeling inspired on casually writing stories again. I'd not just write stories though, but I'd mash them together with some artwork I'd do it myself to add on my future online portfolio. That could also help me improve on projects I'm doing in community college. This is my new start, and I hope to see you around here. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 03:33, February 2, 2018 (UTC) eBook question I asked Cleric this question and it might be a stupid question, but what if I were to rename The Basement of Doom story instead of having it deleted from the wiki? Would that possible work since it's still going to be free for public viewing, but under a different name so the e-book people would think its been deleted? Or would I get in trouble with them for renaming the same story? Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 05:21, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Life is like a stormtrooper. Hit or Miss. Hey, just wanted to letya know that the sequel to All Too Human is up. It's Less Than Human Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 19:22, February 19, 2018 (UTC)